Flak
"I can't say I've got much to settle with ya personally... but good grief are ya guys persistent." '- Flak to Charles during The Final Hour' Flak is a Hoenn-born Marshtomp and a protagonist of Route 13 as a member of Team Ragnarok. He was brought to Unova as a Mudkip and lost his left eye in a battle with The PATRIOTS. Despite this he keeps a very lighthearted attitude and always tries to make the best out of not-so-great situations. He heavily cherishes his friends, considering them the family he never really had for giving him a sense of belonging he never truly felt until meeting them. Design Appearance Flak is a Marshtomp, which is an amphibious bipedal Pokémon. Its body is primarily light-blue with a lighter shade of blue for its underside and an orange belly. Marshtomp's head has an angular black fin, orange eyes (in Flak's case; only one), and orange gills on the ends of both cheeks. It has long arms with three-fingered hands. Its feet have three small toes, and it has two black fins for tails. Flak like his other companions wears a repurposed Team Rocket shirt, as well as the two air tanks and large cloak when on assignments. Flak has a black eyepatch with the character for 'defeat/failure' printed in red over where his left eye would have been and is never seen without it. Personality Flak is somewhat comical, usually making light out of situations that are otherwise serious. He has a very flippant attitude most of the time, and can be quite the tease to his companions which can either be to their dismay or their amusement. Underneath this though, Flak is actually quite perceptive and can usually determine when something is off about an opponent, or even an individual, but not always given a few significant misses in his time typically due to said person being masterful at covering things up. This may come from his upbringing as a whole, determining one's character as a means of survival. In combat situations where he is angered, Flak manages to keep a level head, knowing very well how much recklessness can get him killed, seeing as how it already lost him an eye when he was a Mudkip. He has a deep dedication to Ragnarok, considering it to be his true family and putting heavy value on being wanted by those around him. He cherishes his friends endlessly for giving him a home and a sense of belonging. Flak actually has an unlikely fondness for his eyepatch, and considers it a part of himself. He printed the character for 'Failure/Defeat' on it not only as a means of owning the loss of his left eye, but also to leave a lasting impression on opponents as the last thing they'll see or remember before being knocked out. Traits Flak's lack of eyesight in his left eye has caused his right eye to have near perfect eyesight. He was offered a fake eye by Piers so that he didn't have to wear his eyepatch, but declined due to his fondness for it. Flak is typically equipped with Seismic Knuckles developed by Piers. Aside from functioning as typical brass knuckles to augment his punches; the Seismic Knuckles let out intense vibrations that allow him to shatter things like rock and concrete, as well as manipulating the ground in order accomplish things like ripping up a temporary wall of dirt or mud. Biography History Trivia *TBA Category:Characters